


Nap Time

by Maskwa



Series: Late Nights (collection of one shots) [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Deadpool - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kisses, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson - Freeform, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Spider-Man - Freeform, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Wade Wilson, Virgin Peter Parker, Wade Wilson - Freeform, its really sweet guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maskwa/pseuds/Maskwa
Summary: Peter is nervous about having his first time... good thing he’s got a boyfriend as loving, gentle and as patient as Wade.





	Nap Time

“Maximum effort.” Deadpool sighed and sheathed his katanas into his back. “How bout that huh baby boy?” He turned with his hands on his hips to look at the teenager who was perched on the edge of a large garbage bin.

Spider Man sat up sightly and clapped twice and nodded, before he completely relaxed and sat on the garbage bin with his legs hanging over. “Great kid, just don’t get cocky.” The teen grinned from under his mask. 

Deadpool laughed out loud and leaned back dramatically clutching his stomach, then leaned far forward and slapped his knee. Spider Man smiled under his mask at the reaction he gotten, about his little Star Wars reference, from his crime-fighting-partner. And his partner. “Man oh man, are you ever the one for me.” Deadpool walked to the teen and placed his hands on his knees so stand between them. “Han Solo may just be as sexy as you.”

Spider Man blushed at the touch and felt his body shiver as Deadpool wrapped his arms around his waist. Spider Man chuckled as he felt heat pool in his stomach feeling the other nuzzle his cheek against his thigh.

“What the fuck?” 

Both Deadpool and Spider Man’s head snapped to the pile of drug dealers that lay unconscious in the parking lot behind a building they were in. One guy was slowly starting to sit up.

“You faggots are gay for each other?” He began laughing but ended up having to stop as he coughed up some blood. 

Deadpool withdrew his arms from around Spider Man’s waist as he slid of the garbage can. The two walked over to the man and Deadpool crouched in front of him making the guy coward away. “Yeah we are. In fact we’re really gay for each other. That hot piece of ass right there, that’s my boyfriend.” Deadpool raised back to his feet.

“It’s 2019 get with it dude.” Spider Man blushed as Wade stood behind him to wrap his arms around his shoulders and tug him back against his chest. Deadpool then rested his head on top of Spider Man’s due to the adorable 10 inch heigh difference between them. “Gay superhero’s are the best superhero’s.”

“You tell him sweetums.” 

Spider Man smiled as he pulled out of Deadpool’s hold. He crouched down in front of the guy, “Sorry about this.” He shrugged a shoulder and webbed his mouth. The guy started to struggle and they could hear muffled cries for help. 

“Oh geez Louise.” Deadpool punched the guy right in the jaw, not hard enough to break anything. But just enough to knock him unconscious again. 

“Really Wade?” Spider Man got to his feet quickly. “You really, really didn’t have to do that he was fine just sitting th-“

“And what, you wanna hear-“ Deadpool mimicked the sounds that the man was making but exaggerated them, “-all night?”

“We’re literally leaving right now you idiot.” Spider Man began walking towards the fire escape. “Now hurry up it’s almost morning.” Deadpool followed and slapped Spider Man’s ass roughly as he climbed the first few steps, earning a yelp from him. “I swear to Mother Threasa this is the last time I meet up with you.” 

Deadpool chuckled seeing the teen glaring at him through the mask. 

“Meet you at the top.” Spider Man blew a kiss and shot his webs to grab onto an air conditioning unit which was on the top floor of the building. 

“Sexy little fucker.” Deadpool sighed to himself as he climbed the fire escape as quickly as he could manage. He didn’t want to waste any time he had to just hang out and relax with the teen, it had been a long night of fighting and stopping car thieves and those drug dealers just now that Deadpool just wanted to sit down and close his eyes. No doubt the teen wanted the same the way his shoulders were starting to slump after all the work they had done. When Deadpool had managed to get to the top of the building, he was panting and doubling over to lean on his knees in hope of trying to catch his breath easier. 

“Out of shape are we?”

Deadpool looked up and he sighed seeing the teen smiling at him warmly. His Spider Man mask was just above his eyebrows and soft tuffs of his brown hair stuck out in the most adorable way. “Oh my-“ Deadpool walked to the teen, “just look at you. How in all the 9 realms did I manage to attract gorgeous little Peter Parker?” 

Peter rolled his eyes as a smile tugged at his lips. “Okay Thor, calm down.” Peter was sitting on the edge of the building leaning back on his hands and kept his eyes on the mercenary as he sat close beside him. “Your turn, let’s see that pretty pretty face.”

Deadpool chuckled. “Didn’t I talk to you about mocking my face?”

Peter leaned his head on the mercenary’s wide shoulder. “C’mon man you know I really like your face.” Peter looked up at him tugging his Spider Man mask off his head completely. “And I’m honest when I say your scars don’t bother me one bit.”

Wade pulled his mask off but kept his eyes closed tightly. “And that, baby boy, is why you are one hundred percent crazy.”

“Crazy for you.” 

Wade chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Opening his eyes to turn his head sideways and kiss Peter’s forehead softly. 

Peter smiled softly seeing his face as Wade was looking out over the top of the New York buildings. The sky was just starting to change from the night blue it was, to the warm colours of orange and yellow as the sun started to peak over the horizon. Peter sighed happily causing Wade to look down at him, a confused smile came to the mercenary’s lips. “What’s with you and looking like a love struck ninth grade girl?”

“Shut up and just lemme look at you.” Peter laughed and closed his eyes, leaning his temple on Wade’s shoulder. 

Wade chuckled to himself leaning his cheek on top of Peter’s head. “Do you wanna know something baby boy?”

“Hm?” Peter hummed.

Wade pulled back and looked down to Peter’s hand in his lap, he laced their fingers together with his free hand, making the teen pull up from his shoulder and look at him with question in his bright green eyes. “Peter Parker.”

Peter tilted his head. 

“God your adorable.” Wade grinned, his cheeks flushing a deep red. He leaned into the teen and pressed their lips together. The kiss was slow and gentle, Wade darted his tongue across Peter’s bottom lip slowly earning a shiver and small whine from the teen. Wade smiled into the kiss and retracted his arm from around Peter’s shoulders to cup his cheek. Wade pulled back and kissed the corner of his lips quickly, “I’m in love with you Peter Parker.” 

Peter’s eyes went wide for a moment before he blinked and a wide smile crossed his features. Wade could’ve sworn he saw tears begin to form in his eyes, but grunted went Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s wide shoulders and forced him to lay back against the roof. Peter rolled onto his back, still holding Wade tightly against him, then rolled again so that he was on top again. He had rolled them just so they weren’t so close to the edge of the building, and falling to their deaths. Well, his death. 

Peter was laughing quietly through his smile like a love struck ninth grade girl as he kissed Wade passionately. His cheeks flushed as Wade’s hands cupped his hips firmly holding him in place on top of him. Heal pooled in his stomach as Wade let a hand travel up his body slowly and tug on his hair. 

Peter pulled back to catch his breath as he stared down at the mercenary below him. 

Wade smiled. “I love you Pete.” He whispered again. Peter sat back on his knees and covered his face in his hands. Wade leaned back on his elbows with the teen seated on his lap. “You good baby boy? Kind freaking me out a little bit here.”

Peter removed his hands and Wade was relived to see a smile and his eyes filled with tears. “I love you too.”

Wade’s breath caught in his throat. 

“I’m so madly in love with you Wade Wilson.”

It’s been so long long time since Wade heard anything even remotely close to those words directed at him. He didn’t imagine Peter feeling the same way that he did, the words kind of just slipped out. Although he planned to tell the teen in a possibly more well timed situation, having the teen curled against him on a roof top and the sunrise making him even more beautiful then he already was, seemed pretty good to Wade. Peter laughed as he leaned down to kiss the mercenary quickly, cupping his scarred cheeks in his soft hands and sighing happily through his nose. 

When Wade pulled back, he leaned on one elbow to be sitting up slightly and used his free hand to wipe a tear away from Peter’s cheekbone. “I love you kid, you mean the world to me.” He whispered, “I’d still be lost if I never met you. And if I ever loose you, I dunno what I’ll do.”

Peter bit his bottom lip as he smiled. “No one’s ever said anything like that to me Wade.” 

“Well, good.” Wade laid back flat against the roof and grabbed both his cheeks. “Your my little boyfriend. Only I am allowed to be in love with you, for now and forever more.”

“That sounds like something out of a comic book.” Peter chuckled closing his eyes. “For now and forever more...” He made his voice deeper as he opened his eyes looking off to the distance and shooting his hand out. “To infinity and beyond!”

“I didn’t know Toy Story was a comic book.” Wade laughed and pulled his face down to kiss him again.

Peter grabbed his wrists to steady himself feeling Wade kiss him with more passion. His head began to spin at everything that was happening, the kiss which was steadily deepening in love and need. The fact that Wade has just confessed his love for the teen in quite possibly the most, them, kind of way was enough to make his heart beat faster. He smiled against Wade’s lips when he wrapped his arms around the teen’s smaller frame and rolled them over so Wade had Peter trapped between his large toned body and the building. Peter kept his eyes closed as Wade pulled back to kiss along his jaw and neck, he wasn’t making marks (which Peter knew Wade really liked to see those dark purple spots along his neck) which was rare for Wade. Probably had something to do with the fact that he had a presentation to do at school, which he told Wade about because he was super nervous for it. And they both knew that even with the faster healing abilities Peter had, the purple marks Wade likes to make on his skin, wouldn’t heal for at least three days. 

Peter let out a shaky breath as Wade bit the sensitive spot on Peter’s neck. Wade pulled back and tapped the tip of his nose with his finger, “How bout you say we continue this somewhere more private, so those creeps aren’t watching.” Wade motioned his head to the side and Peter turned to look at a line of pigeons sitting on an air conditioning unit. 

Peter chuckled as he pushed Wade’s face away so he could sit up. He pulled out his phone from a pocket in his suit and began typing. 

“I think I gotta have a talk with your spandex guy about secret pockets. Cause you can’t even tell you have your phone on you, but man when I have my wallet on me-“ He raises his hands and shakes them dramatically, “everyone may as well shit on me cause you can see the lines. They totally graze over the fact that I’m wearing a thong to hide panty lines.” 

Peter shot him a weird look to which Wade shrugged a shoulder. “Remind me why I hang out with you again?”

“Oh I dunno maybe something to do with the lines of, I’m so madly in love with you Wade Wilson.” Wade shrugged again. “Just a thought though.” He grinned when Peter’s cheeks flushed red. 

“Smart ass.” Peter muttered and went back to reading the texts on his phone from his Aunt May. “Hey hey! Guess who’s coming back tomorrow from their work trip?” He wiggled his phone between his fingers, a confused look crossed Wade’s features. “My Aunt you ding dong, which means,” He smiled and put his phone back into his secret pocket and climbed onto Wade’s lap and cupped his scarred cheeks, “your stuck with me all day.”

Wade wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist. “Nap time?”

“Nap time.” Peter nodded. 

Wade smiled and held Peter’s body against his as he got to his feet. The teen kept his legs and arms tightly wrapped around Wade’s body and buried his face into the mercenary’s neck, Wade retracted his arms from around Peter’s back and stood with his mind blank for a second. His arms were hanging loosely at his side and the teen still clung to him like a toddler. Wade shrugged and bent to pick up his mask and got to his feet pulling it on over his head. “Don’t forget your second face baby boy.”

Peter gripped Wade’s shoulder tightly as he let go with one hand and shot a web to bring his Spider Man mask to his hand. Peter stepped back from Wade as he let go and stood on his feet pulling his mask on over his fluffy hair. “Your place?”

“It’s still a mess.”

“That’s a given.”

Wade chuckled and they both stood on the edge of the building looking down. “Catch me?”

“No! I hate that-“

Wade grinned from under his mask and he keep his head turned to the teen and stepped off the building. He made a few cheers as he did front flips as he feel towards the New York sideways without any net to stop him. 

Peter sighed loudly as he dove after him, jumping off the building and diving head first to the falling mercenary. “Next time you jump I’m letting you die!” He yelled as he got close enough to Wade and grabbed his hand. 

“Literally!” Wade laughed as pulled Peter down more and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

“Hold tight asshole!” Peter yelled and shot a web, they both grunted as the web swung them foreword. 

Wade leaned his chin on Peter’s shoulder as the teen swung them though the city to Wade’s apartment building. Peter set them on the fire escape by his window and rolled his shoulder as he slid the window open, “Sore?”

“Yeah.” Peter crawled into the apartment still rolling his shoulders, “It’s funner to swing with someone when they don’t weigh a ton.” Peter huffed and plopped down on the couch in front of Wade’s television. 

The mercenary smiled and watched as Peter tugged his mask off, tucking it into the waist band of his suit and rubbed his shoulders with his hands. He went to the fridge and popped two frozen chimichangas into the microwave. One for him and one for Peter. As the microwave hummed quietly, Wade wandered over to the coach and stood behind it and leaned down to kiss Peter’s hair and kneaded the tight muscles in his shoulders with his gloved hands.

Peter groaned and fell back against the couch, his hands dropping to his thighs as Wade massaged his shoulders. “I have the best boyfriend ever.” Peter closed his eyes with a sigh.

Wade smiled and leaned down over him to kiss him on the lips. Peter was slightly shocked at the kiss, but smiled against Wade’s scarred but plump lips “Spider kiss.” Wade whispered when he pulled back.

Peter chuckled and reached his arms up to hold Wade’s cheeks as he pulled him into another upside down kiss. Wade pressed his thumbs into the muscles of Peter’s stiff shoulders and smiled as the teen moaned quietly from the pressure in his shoulders and Wade’s lips against his own. Wade kept a hand on Peter’s shoulder and cupped a hand under his jaw to expose his neck more, Wade bit roughly on the skin right behind the teen’s ear earning a muffled groan as Peter bit his lips and eyes fluttered shut.

Peter felt Wade grin against his skin but they both jumped when the microwave started beeping.

”Damn food.” Wade muttered and pecked Peter again on the lips before standing straight. “Cock blocked by chimichangas.” Peter chuckled and grabbed the remote for the television and flicked it onto a random channel as Wade got their breakfast.

They sat close and pressed together in a peaceful silence on the coach, Wade had an arm wrapped around Peter’s shoulders and held him protectively as they ate their breakfast. Peter turned his head to look up at the mercenary who had only rolled his mask up to his nose, still covering most of his face. Peter rolled his eyes as Wade pretended not to notice him looking. So the teen sighed quietly and straightened his back to kiss Wade on the cheek, the mercenary smiled and tightened his arm around Peter’s shoulders. It wasn’t too long before Wade grabbed Peter’s hips in his hands and lifted with, with little effort, into his lap. Peter grinned and cupped Wade’s scarred uneven cheeks in his hands and smiled down at him, the bright smile he got in return from his boyfriend made Peter’s heart flutter. They kissed softly, Wade rubbed Peter’s hips up and down and squeezing his thighs as Peter held onto Wade’s shoulders.

”You taste like Mexican chicken.” Wade whispered when he pulled back from a kiss to rub his thumb across Peter’s bottom lip.

Peter chuckled and dropped his chin to touch his chest. “I’m way too tired for your commentary.”

”Oh right right! You came over for nap time, I almost forgot Petey pie.” Wade wrapped his large hands under Peter’s thighs and held the smaller teen tightly as he got to his feet. Peter smiled and he buried his face in Wade’s neck as the mercenary carried him to his bedroom, he grumbled as he stepped over a pile of clean hoodies on the floor. “Remind me to pick those up later.”

Peter breathed out a laugh and closed his eyes as Wade kneeled on the bed and wrapped a hand behind his back before laying him gently on the king sized bed. Peter lay with his arms stretched over his head as Wade wandered across the room to grab a pair of boxer shorts and a hoodie for himself, and a pair of Peter’s clothes that he always left in Wade’s top drawer. He tugged the top half of his Spider Man suit off and folded it neatly and placed in on the night stand along with his mask, then got comfortable on Wade’s bed, under the covers. 

They were silent as Wade turned on his speaker which was connected to his phone and he played some music, but kept it quiet. “Yeah it’s cheesy but I made you a playlist.”

”Again,” Peter laughed when Wade tossed him a t-shirt and boxer shirts of his own. “I have the best boyfriend in the world.” He smiled when he heard the music start to play, not paying to much attention as to what song was playing, but noted it was probably going to be a bunch of old 70s and 80s love songs.

Wade chucked and he went to his closet to hang his Deadpool suit up, he changed quickly into his relaxed clothes and crawled under the covers with the teen. Peter instantly smiled seeing Wade’s face as it wasn’t hidden under his Deadpool mask, like usual. The mercenary kept his eyes closed as Peter kissed his cheeks softly and smiled against his neck when Wade wrapped a heavy arm around his waist tugging their chests flush together.

.

Peter smiled as he drifted out of sleep feeling Wade bite his earlobe softly. The soft quiet music of Wade’s lovey dovey playlist filled the room, giving another factor to Peter’s very content wake up The mercenary grinned against Peter’s neck and continued to kiss him softly, “What you want.” Peter moaned tiredly and squeezed his eyes closed. He wasnt to surprised to find that he and Wade had switched sleeping positions and had his back to Wade’s chest.

”It’s already 10pm babes.”

Peter shot up in bed and looked out the large window in Wade’s room. “You let me sleep that long?”

Wade stayed laying on the bed as Peter sat up looking around, he shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms behind his head. “Not like I could wake you baby boy, you look like such a little angel in my bed.” Wade hummed happily, “I settled for combing my fingers through your luscious locks and smiling when you scrunched your nose and moved in your sleep.”

Peter felt a blush creep up to his cheek and a smile tug at his lips. It was really sweet how Wade was talking and it made Peter want to scream.

Wade opened one eye too look at the teen who laid back in bed and reached for his phone. “Hey whoa whoa whoa.”

Peter looked puzzled as Wade pushed his phone out of his hands and back onto the night stand. “Excuse me?”

”Yeah excuse you.” Wade raised his eyebrows, “it’s us time, not phone time.”

Peter smiled and sighed dramatically as he shifted to be completely under the covers. “Fine.” He smiled as Wade cupped his cheek and brought their lips together for a kiss. Peter’s eyes fluttered shut as Wade’s scarred lips rocked against his perfectly, it wasn’t a fast kiss which Peter was thankful for due to still being half asleep. Wade smiled as Peter laid back against the bed and he got up to hover over the small teen. 

”You need to brush your teeth.” Wade whispered earning a laugh from Peter and the teen to wrap his arms around Wade’s neck.

”Like you don’t!” Peter teased back and tugged Wade down for another kiss. Wade placed a hand on Peter’s hip and let his other rest beside the teen’s head on the pillow to hold himself up.

”Y’know,” Wade whispered between kisses, “there isn’t usually- this much talking when- this is happening- baby boy.”

Peter smiled against his lips. “Shut and just kiss me then.” Was all he had to whisper to have Wade chuckle darkly. 

Wade groaned deep in his throat feeling Peter bend his knees up and press them against Wade’s hips. The teen cupped Wade’s cheeks as they kept their lips locked together, then moved his arms to wrap them around Wade’s broad shoulders. Wade pulled back from kissing the teen and felt heat flood his cheeks and rush to his groin seeing Peter’s pressed against the mattress, eyes closed, long eyelashes fanning out on his cheekbones, lips pursed and parted causing his tongue to be only slightly visible, hair a completely adorable fluffy mess. Wade smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek before standing on his knees and tugging his shirt off.

”Steamy.” Peter grinned watching Wade toss it carelessly onto the floor. He admired seeing the mercenary’s muscular bare upper body it was always a rare sight. But seeing Wade’s body could always make Peter’s cheeks flush and he would probably start to drool if he started long enough. He was crazy about the older man, but not school girl crazy.

Wade tugged at the bottom of Peter’s t-shirt and pulled it off completely when Peter lifted his arms from Wade’s neck. The mercenary then tossed the shirt away and admired his toned body. Stomach lined with a perfect six pack, shoulder and biceps not too big but perfectly defined the muscles. Wade quickly buried his face on Peter’s neck, kissing him softly and biting gently on the sensitive skin. It wasn’t too long before Peter was whimpering softly beneath Wade and pulling their chests flush together. Wade pulled back and grinned seeing the purple marks he made on his boyfriend around his collar bones.

”You okay?” Wade whispered and he kissed Peter’s chest, feeling his quickened heart beat beneath his hand which was rested on the teen’s ribcage. 

Peter nodded quickly with his eyes closed.

Wade busied himself kissing Peter’s chest and down his toned stomach until he reached his shorts. There was an unmistakable bludge on Peter’s shorts, Wade placed a hand on his thigh and spread it slightly and press his free palm against the teen’s hardened cock.

Peter moaned as his body jolted quickly and squeezed his eyes closed as Wade watched him, his trembling arms still wrapped around Wade’s neck. The sight beneath him and the sounds were so perfect, Wade thought he would have a heart attack at the way his own heart was beating. “Still okay?”

”Yep.” Peter nodded again, breathless and trying to control himself. He was the cutest fucking thing Wade had ever seen, especially when he was trying to contain himself. 

Wade smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Peter quickly grabbed his cheeks and kissed him roughly, moaning as he met the mercenary’s tongue with his own. Wade was taken aback at the force Peter was kissing him with, but quickly palmed the erection in his shorts again. Peter’s knees squeezed Wade’s hips tightly and he pulled back from kissing Wade to look up at him. “I’ve never done this before Wade.” His face and chest immediately turned a tomato red, Wade smiled fondly at the sight, the teen was clearly thinking of his lack of experience, but probably hadn’t meant to say it out loud.

”Obviously.” Wade teased making Peter gave an embarrassed whine. “Kidding baby boy.” He chuckled and rubbed Peter’s thigh, taking his hand off his groin. “And yeah I know we’ve never done this much kissing and sexy stuff before-“

”No I mean,” Peter looked away, playing with his fingers around Wade’s neck, “I’ve never done this.” He made a face looking at their closeness. “This. I’ve never d-done this before. With, anyone,” He met the mercenary’s eyes, which were full of fear. “I-I’ve only had one girlfriend before y’know? And that only last like two months and we barely ever kissed.”

Wade blinked. He knew Peter was inexperienced, but he didn’t know he was that inexperienced. A wide smile came to his face making the worry and fear in Peter’s eyes disappear. “Oh man baby boy.” His leaned his head down to kiss him, “That makes this even better.” 

Peter smiled widely and tugged Wade down for a tight hug. “As long as you don’t make fun of me I’ll be okay.”

”I know I make a lotta jokes and stuff, but I’d never make fun of you for this, baby boy.” Wade whispered lowering himself between Peter’s legs, feeling his erection on his hip. “This, this, is special babes. You mean the fucking world to me, tonight is all gonna be about makin’ you feel good. Okay?”

Peter closed his eyes falling back against the pillow. “Okay.” A small smile formed on his lips.

Wade smiled. This was Peter’s first time, even if they didn’t get to... doing it... Wade could die happy right in that exact moment. He kissed Peter’s cheek and felt goosebumps rise on his arms when Peter’s dragged his hands softly down his scarred back. The touch was feather light and Wade could feel his hands shaking from what they were doing together. Peter pressed his palms against the mercenary’s shoulder blades as Wade held his jaw to tilt Peter’s head to the side so he could kiss his neck. 

Peter sighed breathlessly as his face felt like it was going to explode from being so flushed. He let out a shaky breath feeling Wade’s scarred lips against his hip bone. He felt him smile against his skin then rise back to his kiss his lips, Wade kept a hand on Peter’s ribcage as his free hand dragged down his toned stomach and landed on his crotch.

”Tell me if you don’t want any of this,” Wade whispered quickly feeling Peter tug him down and press their cheeks together. “or if you’re at any point uncomfortable, or anything else. Okay baby boy?”

Peter nodded and squeezed his eyes closed as Wade rubbed his open palm on Peter’s erection. He groaned quickly and nodded again, “Okay Hazel Grace.”

”I swear that’s our most over used joke.” Wade chuckled in his ear making a shiver travel down Peter’s spine. 

Peter moaned softly when Wade’s hand slipped under the waist band of his shorts. Wade lowered his forehead to Peter’s shoulder feeling a small patch of hair, then his erection slightly wet from the leaking pre cum. Peter sighed heavily when Wade pulled back to kiss him, taking his cock in his hand and beginning to stroke him softly, they didn’t kiss long as Peter had to pull back to breathe. 

It wasn’t too long until Peter was softly begging for more, biting his lip trying to control himself. Wade hooked his fingers into the waist band of his shorts and gave Peter a look, before pulling them off along with his underwear and letting them drop to the floor. 

Wade sat back on his knees to look down at the teen’s body. He was absolutely perfect. A moan was building up in the back of Wade’s throat at the sight of Peter looking completely flushed, he ran his eyes over the teen’s body. Peter’s arms were placed on the pillow beside his head, his chest rising and falling quickly, toned stomach flexing and unflexing, muscled thighs twitching and his feet flat on the mattress leaving his legs spread to Wade, and of course his cock standing at attention. This was the first time Wade had seen the teen completely naked, and it made him just want to wrap the kid in his arms and give him all the love he had to offer. Today was a day for a lot of firsts.

It wasn’t until Peter began to squirm uncomfortably that Wade finally blinked. He watched as Peter chewed his bottom lip, embarrassed as his body was complexly on display for the older man, and looked as if he was trying to hide himself. Considering this was his first time being completely naked in front of the mercenary Peter felt so incredibly embarrassed and vulnerable under his gaze, and Wade could see it.

Wade quickly placed his hands on Peter’s hips. “Hey hey hey,” He whispered softly causing Peter to stop squirming but he was still tense, “relax baby boy it’s just me.”

Peter was curling his toes and staring up at the ceiling, his heart beating so fast and wildly. Wade smiled softly and grabbing his hands to lace their fingers together, placing them on the pillow above his head. He kissed the teen slowly until he felt him relax a little, then he pulled back and smiled at him. 

”Nervous?”

”That obvious?”

Wade chuckled making Peter smile and exhale deeply. “Your so damn beautiful Pete.” He whispered against his lips, Peter’s breath catching in his throat at the warm air on his lips, “Don’t be nervous.” 

”Sure, lemme just turn that off.” Peter rolled his eyes earning a chuckle from Wade. Peter breathed out deeply through his nose as Wade kissed him, he wanted to wrap his arms around Wade and tugging closer, but didn’t mind having Wade keep his arms above his head. Wade had adjusted them so his knee was pressed against Peter’s crotch, the more they kissed the harder Wade would rub Peter’s erection with his knee and thigh. They kept together until Peter pulled back, “C-can you stop teasing for two seconds?” 

He probably hadn’t meant to say it out loud, from the way he chewed on his bottom lip after and stared back at the mercenary with wide lust filled eyes. Peter was a horny mess. Wade raised his eyebrows, a slow grin coming to his lips. He let their hands go and moved down Peter’s body leaving kisses and making marks along his chest and stomach. He looked up to make sure the teen was comfortable with what was happening, only to see him with the palms of his hands pressed into his eyes. Wade frowned softly and raised back to face level with him, he grabbed one of Peter’s wrists gently. “Okay?”

Peter nodded.

Wade cupped his cheek. “What’s the matter Pete?”

Peter quickly removed his hands and pressed them into the bed sheets out to his side. His green eyes were wide with lust, but it was alarming to Wade seeing them lined with tears. Peter bit his lip seeing Wade’s shock. “I-I’m just so nervous Wade.” He looked away, and Wade could feel his thighs shaking against him as he got between his legs again. “I do wanna do this with you... I-I’m just scared.”

Wade felt like his heart was going to explode from the amount of effectipn he was feeling. He was probably having a heart attack. “Geez Pete,” Wade whispered kissing him, “you freaked me out there.” He smiled when Peter chuckled breathlessly. “And don’t worry baby boy, your one hundred percent right to be nervous, it’s alright. I get it, it’s scary doing it the first time-“

”You do wanna do it, with me?”

Wade blinked, did the kid seriously think Wade didn’t want to have sex with him? Seriously? “Pete look at you. Your so fucking gorgeous, course I wanna make sweet love with you.” Peter lowered is gaze and a wide smile crossed his features as he wrapped his arms around Wade’s shoulders. “And I get it if your nervous. Everyone is first time,” He kissed his cheek, “but I’ll treat you good babes I promise.”

Peter nodded and smiled shyly. “Okay.”

They kissed with such sincere care and trust that Peter was actually starting to get his muscles to relax under Wade. He didn’t even flinch as much as he did before when Wade wrapped Peter’s erection in his hand, he grinned into their kiss feeling his cock almost fully hard. Wade was even beginning to get uncomfortable with his hard cock pressing against his pants, but he restrained from completely stripping just yet. He wanted to make sure Peter was completely comfortable before they took any more steps forward.

Wade didn’t have to do too much thinking when he felt Peter’s fingers hooked on the waist band of his shorts and under wear. “Off.” Was all Peter had to whisper between kisses to make Wade smile and keep their lips locked as he pulled the last piece of clothing between them off with one hand. Wade moaned as he freed himself and kicked the clothing from his ankles to the floor, his hand immediately flew to stroke his cock. He sighed and kissed Peter harder as he gave himself some release. It was getting harder and harder for Wade to contain himself when Peter was making those noises while trapped beneath him.

Peter pulled back and his head fell back against the pillow, Wade removed his hand from himself and sat back on his knees, throwing Peter’s legs over his shoulders. Peter grunted from the sudden elevation of his legs, and Wade heard him whimper quickly seeing the difference in their erection sizes. Wade had at least an inch or two on the teen. “Don’t worry babes,” Wade placed a hand on his chest, “I’ll make sure your fully prepared for that, okay? You still do wanna do it though right?” 

”So bad.” Peter whispered breathlessly. He was a mess and so full of lust, his mouth was parted open, lips swollen and a darker red from the force Wade was kissing him with. “I-I’ve wanted this for so long Wade. I just w-wasn’t ready.”

”But you are now...” Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, “right?” 

Peter nodded quickly making eye contact. “So ready.”

Yes!

Wade shot his fist into the air in victory and let out a small cheer, making Peter laugh. But placed his hands on Peter’s hips and rubbed small circles with his thumbs making even more heat blossom in his stomach. It seemed to be the little things that drove Peter crazy. “You sure?” He asked seriously as he leaned to the side and reached for the night stand, opening a drawer and pulling out a small bottle of lube. “Cause your a virgin right now, and hey it’s not like you can return sex and get a refund-“

”Oh my God stop talking.” Peter whispered and he pulled Wade’s face down to kiss him roughly. He moaned into the kiss feeling his body almost fold in half, but it was alright, he was flexible. He dragged his tongue against Wade’s bottom lip then forced it into his mouth clearing catching Wade off guard and as he was already exploring his mouth.

The mercenary popped the bottle open with one hand and poured a decent smooth onto his palm, then placed it back on the night stand. He cupped one hand around Peter’s perfectly round ass cheek, getting a moan from the teen as he felt some of the cold liquid on his lower body. Wade gently spread Peter’s legs more open so he had more room to be between, he covered his index finger in the lube and he felt Peter’s body tense quickly when he pressed his finger against his tight entrance. Wade continued to kiss the teen as he covered in between his cheeks with the liquid that would make their love making so much better. Peter shivered and moaned as Wade wrapped his hand around his erection and thumbed the head coating his hand in his leaking pre cum. Peter broke the kiss, bit his bottom lip as he squeezed his eyes closed and grabbed Wade’s biceps to steady himself. 

Wade shrugged his shoulders so Peter’s legs fell just over his thighs, the mercenary then grabbed a pillow and placed it under his lower back for more comfort. He continued to stroke him under Wade felt the tight ring of muscle relax just enough to get his finger inside. Peter immediately gasped and grabbed Wade’s shoulders tighter as he sunk his finger in slowly, up to his third knuckle. 

Before the mercenary could even ask if he was okay with the new touch, Peter nodded quickly when he saw Wade look up at him. Wade could tell that the sensation was new to him, the way he was focusing in steadying his breathing and gripping onto Wade’s shoulders so tightly, he’s definitely never felt this before. 

Wade continued to withdraw his index finger and push it back into Peter as he wiped his other hand clean on the sheets and comb his hand through the teen’s hair. A thin sheet of sweat had formed over Peter’s brow making his hair sticky and hot, the fact that he was breathing so heavily and almost every muscle in his body was flexing was probably the reason he was already beginning to sweat.

Wade kissed the teen softly as he removed his finger and tried to add a second after a while of feeling his body relax a little. Peter moaning and tugged Wade down so Peter could squeeze his eyes closed and hide his flushed face in his shoulder. Wade felt his breath catch as only the tips of his fingers were able to enter, but Peter instantly clenched around them. Wade sat up, making Peter confused and almost scared thinking he would just get up and leave because he couldn’t get a second finger in, but Wade kissed his chest as he grabbed the bottle of lube. Pouring some on his fingers and throwing it back on he nightstand. Peter let out a breath and as Wade coated his fingers he made a face at the cold liquid, but it helped as Wade got both fingers in. The teen let out a strangled sound and Wade stopped quickly. 

”I-I’m fine, I’m fine.” Peter gasped before Wade could ask if he was okay. “It just feels...”

Wade kissed him quickly. “Just relax, and you’ll feel better. I’ll make you feel good baby boy I promise.”

Peter licked his lips as he opened his eyes, but quickly squeezed them closed again when Wade sunk both his fingers into Peter’s tight heat slowly. Wade kissed at his chest, sucking on the teen’s hardened nipples and trying to distract him from the burning stretch between his legs. Peter gasped and dug his nails into Wade’s shoulders, and released his grip feeling Wade tense and felt the broken skin quickly close beneath his finger tips. 

Peter squeezed his thighs around Wade’s hips tightly and let out a muffled moan as he quickly covered his mouth in attempt to quiet himself. Wade worked his fingers in and out of the teen and felt himself getting harder and harder at the reactions he was getting. Peter s legs began to trample when Wade wrapped his free hand around his leaking erection, the sensations being almost too much. “I-I’m already getting close Wade”. Peter gasped and covered his mouth again. 

Wade leaned down to swipe his tongue over the lobe of Peter’s ear earning a shiver and a low moan. “Go ahead, cum for me baby boy.” Wade kissed his neck, “I wanna hear you all night long.” He grabbed one of Peter’s wrists and rugged it away from his mouth, Peter looked up at him. Wade kissed his lips and quickly thrust his two fingers into his tight hole, making Peter moan against his lips and grab onto Wade’s shoulder blades. “I wanna hear you.”

”Oh fuck Wade-“ Peter gasped at the feeling of Wade’s fingers inside him and his other running his thumb over his nipple. 

Wade groaned at the sight beneath him. Perfection. Peter moaned and laced his fingers into his hair and tugged on the ends, clearly his mind was being blown by all that was happening. Wade poured more lube onto his fingers feeling Peter almost completely relaxed around his two fingers, they slid in and out of him with ease. But it wasn’t until Wade pressed the three fingers against his entrance that Peter’s back arched off the bed and pressed their chests flush together. Wade kissed him quickly and tried to push his fingers into Peter, but wasn’t getting anywhere, he was too tense. “C’mon baby boy, relax for me.” Wade whispered against his lips. “Lemme in.”

Peter whined and fell back against the the bed and Wade could tell he was already so close. Sexy little thing, so sensitive and so inexperienced. Wade ran his thumb over Peter’s hole slowly as he wrapped his hand around his throbbing heat and stroked him until Peter’s eyes were closed and mouth open letting moans and curses escape freely. “Wade- Wade-“ Peter moaned his name over and over as he came. Coating their stomachs and chest, Peter’s eyes rolled back with his lips parted wide, and Wade bit his lip at the beautiful sight. That was probably the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his entire life. “Oh fuck-“ His voice cut off as Wade continued to stroke him.

”We ain’t done yet sweetums.” Wade chuckled as Peter fell back against the pillow, he lay there for a moment, cock still leaking. The teen’s breathing slowly levelled and he blinked his eyes open, face flushing quickly at Wade’s lust filled expression. 

”Oh my god-“ Peter was breathing so deeply, “Wade, that was... o-oh my god.”

Wade kissed him hungrily as he reached down to the floor and grabbed one of heir shirts and lazily swiped at them chests to attempt to wipe them clean, smiling as he felt Peter’s lips vibrate as he moaned in his mouth. Wade kept a hand wrapped around his cock, already feeling it beginning to get hard again, “Do you wanna keep going? Cause I’m joking about not being done yet, we don’t gotta do any more if you don’t want. O-or if your already-“ 

”Shut up.” Peter whispered. “I wanna feel you, inside me.”

Wade groaned lowering his head at the words.

”And really inside me, I mean.” Peter’s voice was barely a whisper. So nervous and timid to tell his boyfriend what he wanted. So cute. 

Wade pressed his thumb back into Peter’s heat, earning a quiet moan. He withdrew, then grouped his three fingers together and was surprised as his fingers slid into Peter’s virgin entrance without too much resistance. Peter moaned until Wade’s fingers were completely sheathed inside him. “How we doin’?” Wade was trying to hard to contain and control himself. 

”Fuck- Wade, it burns.” Peter moaned thickly. His hands came to spread across his heaving chest, his green eyes were squeezed closed trying to get used to the bigger stretch. 

”I’m sorry babes.” Wade whispered hiding his face in Peter’s neck, “It burns I know, but I g-gotta prep you. I don’t wanna hurt you too bad with my monster dong.”

Peter laughed and kissed Wade’s cheek wrapping one arm around his shoulders and cupping his cheek. “I hate you.” Peter chuckled and Wade grabbed his hand and kept eye contact as he kissed his open palm. Peter kept a wide smile on his face as a drop of sweat caught in his eyebrow as he pulled Wade’s face to his, they kissed for what left like a lifetime to Peter. They kissed so the teen wasn’t too focused on the burning stretch, and so Wade could let off some steam in their kiss. He bit at Peter’s lip earning a surprised whine and licked at them, Peter could feel the stinging in his lips but he didn’t mind it. 

Wade was thrusting his fingers deeper and deeper into the teen, making him moan and grab onto his shoulders tighter. Peter kept his eyes closed as Wade kissed at his neck and collar bones, but only leaving those dark purple marks where his clothes would hide. The teen wrapped his legs around the mercenary’s lower back locking him in and pulling his torso closer, Wade kept a hand on Peter’s swelling cock as he fingered him. Preparing him for the next step, when Peter was silently begging for more, Wade pulled out his fingers slowly and Peter’s eyes slowly blinked open.

”Fuck-“ Wade leaned down to kiss him, “you’re so good babes, so perfect.”

Peter blushed at the praise. He tugged Wade down with him feeling him wipe his hand at was inside him, clean on the already dirty bedsheets. Peter sucked in a breath as Wade reached his hand down to the ground to grab the bottle of lube, he felt his heart racing faster and faster inside his chest knowing what was next. 

”Hey Pete,” Wade whispered, he cupped his cheek with his clean hand, “you okay?”

Peter tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He wasn’t going to cry was he?

Wade watched as the Peter’s eyes fluttered shut and he breathed out slowly. “Babes?”

”Yeah, y-yeah.” Peter blinked and stared at the ceiling, avoiding Wade’s eyes. “I-I’m ready.”

Wade narrowed his eyes. His mind was about to explode, he wanted so desperately to fill the teen and take him and be his first time, his mind was screaming wanting to feel him so bad. It took everything in him to be patient enough to prep the teen as much as he needed, then a little more just in case. Wade pushed a brown lock of his sweaty hair behind his ear then cupped his cheek again grabbing his attention, Peter looked at him and most of his worries disappeared as he saw Wade looking at him with such sincere love and care and patience and worry, he wanted to burst into tears. Nothing could be this perfect. Peter smiled and hugged Wade’s wide shoulders tighter. “Are you sure? Cause Pete, I can’t do this with you if your not one hundred percent sure you’re ready.”

Peter nodded and Wade felt him relax under his hold, his heart was still beating wildly but his demeanour showed he was relaxed. “I love you.” Peter whispered answering his question. 

A wide smile spread across Wade’s features. All worry slipped his mind hearing those words from the teen, “Love you more baby boy.” Wade whispered breathless as he leaned down and kissed him. 

Peter smiled into the kiss. He was still so nervous, but having Wade give him that look, he knew everything was going to be okay. This was his first time being with anyone in bed, and he felt he could never trust anyone in the world like he was trusting Wade right now. He was showing Wade a part of him that no one would ever see, opening and giving him a part of his soul, it was special to the teen. He always looked at sex between s couple as being a act of trust, and an act of love, and he always wanted his first time to be special, and with someone special and, with someone he fully trusted. Wade wanted him so badly, but he wanted to take him in a way that showed his respect and love and care for the teen, Peter Parker wasn’t just another hook up and he never would be. Peter gave Wade something that no one ever had before, a purpose maybe? Wade cared for the teen so much he couldn’t even begin to explain it, he wanted their first time together to be perfect. Peter shivered feeling Wade’s hands on his thighs, slighting tugging at them so Peter would release Wade from his probably bone crushing leg grip. His thighs spread wide so Wade could kneel between, the pillow he lay on angled his body up just enough to give Wade better access. 

Peter let out a nervous slow breath as Wade sat back and laced one of their hands together. The mercenary poured a small amount of lube into his palm and spread it over his painfully hard erection. Wade looked up at Peter and had to hold back a groan seeing the teen to flushed, man that sight would never get old. Wade squeezed their laced hands gently, “Ready?” 

Peter licked his lips slowly and nodded after taking in a deep breath. 

Wade leaned down to kiss his cheek quickly. He kept a hand on himself to guild him into Peter’s tight entrance, Wade buried his face in Peter’s neck and whispered sweet nothings quietly and kissed his sensitive skin. When Wade pushed the head of his cock into Peter, the teen gasped quietly and tugged Wade’s upper body down to lean his head on his shoulder. 

Wade moaned softly as he filled Peter slowly. It wasn’t until he was half way inside that Peter’s trembling hands grabbed Wade’s biceps. “Wait wait wait-“

Wade pulled back just enough to look down at him. He held his hips still, only half his length was in the teen and he could see Peter’s eyes squeezed closed willing himself to calm down and relax. “Did I hurt you?”

”No- no,” Peter ran his hands through his hair falling back against the bed. “j-just, I need a sec.”

Wade smiled kissing his neck. “Tell me when sugar.”

Peter nodded and sighed out a shaky breath. The stretch burned, it was a sensation he was completely new too. It felt to strange but Peter wanted to desperately to please Wade he tried to take it all, but just couldn’t the needed to catch his breath and calm his spinning head. Wade grabbed Peter hands and pinned them to the pillow beside his ears. Wade watched as the teen was so focused on his breathing, and after a while when Peter nodded and whispered for him to move, Wade didn’t hesitate for a second.

Wade moved his hips forward in a slower movement, it was so hard to control himself. So hard when Peter was trembling and moaning and gripping his biceps from pure lust over load. 

When Wade was completely sheathed inside the teen he felt a drop of sweat drip down his temple and collect on his jaw line. Peter was just as hot and sweaty as Wade was, and Wade raised his eyebrows quickly and spread a hand over his chest. “Hey.” Wade whispered adjusting his hips.

”Hi.” Peter swallowed slowly. His eyes were half hooded feeling the pressure of Wade’s thighs flush against the back of his and pressed against his cheeks.

”Still okay?”

Peter closed his eyes.

”Pete,” Wade rubbed his thumb in small circles on Peter’s chest, “just breathe baby boy.” He spread his hand feeling Peter’s racing heart, feeling him take deep slow breaths and hold them before exhaling quickly. “Breathe.”

Peter sucked in a breath and blinked his eyes quickly, unable to stop the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes. The stretch was stinging, and it brought tears to his eyes... but it felt so amazingly good Peter would be damned if they were going to stop now.

Wade himself felt his head was going to explode. He had taken many virginity’s of both males and females before, when he was away on jobs it was sometimes a no brainer to sleep with someone for information or gain their trust, or when he was just bummed out and lonely and heart broken Wade wouldn’t think twice about picking up a prostitute or two not paying to much attention as to what gender. Wade’s had sex countless times in his years as both himself and as Deadpool, but this, this with Peter, nothing could compare. Nothing even came close. The teen beneath him could never understand how much this meant to Wade.

A soft sigh came from Peter’s lips as Wade adjusted his hips again, shifting deeper into the teen. Wade massaged his hands down his body and gripped his thighs that were trembling against his torso, and still wrapped around him locking them together. “O-okay.” Peter stuttered out, “I-I’m ready Wade.” He whispered wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck.

Wade smiled. “I love you.” 

Peter smiled and a gasp left his mouth as Wade pulled out to the tip, then sunk back in again. Wade gripped onto his hips so tightly he wasn’t to surprised to see small bruises were already starting to form, he was getting so hard trying to control himself. He didn’t want to hurt the teen, but he also needed to start moving or else he might explode. Peter moaned deeply as Wade pulled out, then pushed in. The first few thrusts were slow, so Peter could get used to the feeling and comfortable with it. When he was moaning for more, and digging his nails into the mercenary’s arm, he sped up.

”By the way,” Wade breathed out quietly, “I don’t have an STD’s- so you don’t g-gotta worry about that-“

”How many times-“ Peter gasped quietly between kisses, “do I have to t-tell you to shut up?”

”The healing mutant part of my damaged ass gets rid of stuff like that-“ Wade whispered quickly as Peter grabbed his cheeks and kissed him. The teen moaned deeply as Wade thrusted in and out of him, slowly picking up his pace and holding the teen tighter. 

Peter whimpered softly as Wade thrusted in and out of him. It wasn’t a pained sound, but more of a sound of pleasure. Wade grunted as the teen pulled their chests flush together, he kept one hand beside Peter’s ribcage in the bed to hold himself up and his other wrapped protectively around the teen’s back. Wade kissed the teen as his thrusts softly began to increase, but he pounded into him gently, pulling out almost fully and sinking back in all the way. It wasn’t until Wade retracted his arm from around Peter’s back that the teen fell back against the been with a moan, Wade took the opportunity to make him flustered even more as he took hold of his bobbing erection. Peter instantly clamped down on Wade’s cock making him groan and grip Peter harder. 

”Feels so good Pete,” Wade whispered dragging his tongue across Peter’s neck, making him gasp because Wade knew he had a sensitive spot there, “so damn good.”

Peter hid his flushed face in Wade’s shoulder and squeezed his knees into Wade’s hips. He raked his nails down the mercenary’s back, and felt the punctured skin heal quickly and close under neath the pads of his finger tips. Wade groaned at the sensation, it didn’t particularly hurt (because nothing physically really hurt anymore) but just the thought of Peter marking him was what drove Wade crazy. He snapped his hips in response to the teen earning a quick exhale of breath from him. 

Wade began to pump Peter’s throbbing cock in time with his thrust, he moaned as Peter dug his nails into his shoulder blades. The teen buckled his hips making his cock press against Wade’s stomach coating the patch of skin in his pre cum. Peter moaned and his mouth fell open, but he quickly bit his lip to suppress any more sounds that could escape. 

”No no baby boy,” Wade gasped as he felt Peter’s muscle tighten at his low lust filled tone, “l-lemme hear you.”

Peter felt a groan build in his throat. 

”Moan for me baby.”

Peter whimpered quietly before grabbing Wade’s cheeks and pulling their mouths together for a rough and needy kiss. He moaned softly against his mouth, tongue forcing its way into the mercenary’s before he could even react to the force of the kiss, Peter sucked on Wade’s lips harder feeling his hips begin snap into him faster and faster. Wade’s grip on Peter’s hip was so tight he had to use the small part of his brain that want completing hazed over by lust to take care to not scratch him too badly. 

When Peter pulled back to breathe, he arched his back so strongly he pressed their chests flush together. He moaned loudly feeling Wade crane his neck down and bit his Adam’s apple, the mercenary lowered his head at the sinfully beautiful sound. He moaned quietly feeling Peter’s twitching erection pressed between their stomachs, he wrapped his hand around it again and gave a few pumps before placing his hands on the bed beside the teen’s ribcage, and grabbing fistfuls of the bed sheets to steady himself. The need to start to pound into the teen at high speed with no control was almost over whelming.

”Faster.” Peter whispered. He grabbed his hair and tugged on the ends as Wade grinned and snapped his hips faster. Both moan that the speed increase of Wade’s trusts and Peter’s mouth fell open wide, his cheeks burned and flushed a deep red along with his chest. Wade moaned deeply he took a metal snapshot of Peter who was looking as beautiful as ever, the mercenary could always be shocked at how the teen had fallen for him. Drops of sweat trickled down from Peter’s hair and down his forehead, Wade licked them away enjoying the salty taste. Where ever their bodies touched, the heat between them formed sweat making everything physically hotter. A slow grin painted it’s way across Peter’s features when Wade would comb his fingers through his sweaty hair. 

Wade moaned deeply as Peter grabbed onto his torso, gripping tightly and squeezing his eyes closed. Wade felt Peter’s cock beginning to twitch more and more as he was still pressed between their stomachs. Peter bit down on his lip as Wade leaned down to place feather light kisses across his face as he thrusted in and out of the teen, at a fast and steady pace they were both settled as the sloppy sound of skin slapping against skin began to fill the room, along with the playlist Wade had made that was on repeat. Wade grabbed his thighs and gripped they tightly as he increased him speed, Peter’s trembling thighs squeezed around Wade tighter and he tried to close his knees. Wade only smiled softly and leaned down to kiss him, mouths rocking together with the same amount of passionate. Tongues dancing together as they moaned together as Peter clamped down feeling Wade bite his lip. The teen’s hands flew up to hold Wade’s cheeks, were he dragged his thumbs over the mercenary’s scarred strong cheekbones. 

They were panting when they pulled back to breathe. Wade smiled seeing a shy smile on Peter’s lips as he leaned down to kiss him again quickly. Peter eyed his pursed scarred lips and moaned as Wade’s hips came to a slow stop with his trusts, Peter cupped one of Wade’s cheeks and used his other to drag across his jaw line. 

Wade was frozen in place as Peter kissed his jaw slowly. Wade felt his heart flutter at the way the teen was looking at him, he wrapped Peter in his arms and pulled him off the bed. Peter gasped at the sudden movements as he wrapped his arms around Wade’s shoulders and stood on his knees and straddled Wade’s thighs. Wade was still inside the teen, but only half his length due to the position change.

”How’d you get to be so damn beautiful?” Wade whispered as he looked up at Peter. 

Peter instantly blushed and hid his face in Wade’s neck, a wide smile on his face as Wade chuckled and hugged him tighter. He peppered soft kisses along the side of his face and neck he could reach. 

”How you doing?” Wade whispered softly, pulling back and looking up at Peter, who’s heart swelled seeing the worry on his face.

”So good.” Peter whispered back, and sighed softly as he sunk down to sit flush on Wade’s lap. He grinned as Wade lowered his head with a groan, “Feels so good.” 

Wade moaned as Peter cupped his cheeks and brought their faces together for another kiss. The way Peter was bobbing up and down on his thighs slowly and kissing him with so much force was already getting Wade close, he could feel pressure and heat building up more and more in his chest. The teen pulled back and leaned his cheek on Wade’s shoulder, face away from his neck as Wade placed his hands on Peter’s hips and guided him up and down at a faster pace. “Just like that babes, just like that.” Wade sighed in bliss and closed his eyes, he could feel Peter getting more confident and comfortable as he was riding him. 

Peter leaned the top on his head on Wade’s chest and he tried to move on his boyfriend’s cock faster. He moaned loudly and threw his head back suddenly, “O-oh fuck-“ He bit his bottom lip and his hips snapped up and down faster, “Wade- what was-“ He gasped and his eyes fluttered shut.

The sight of Peter feeling his cock brush against his prostate, had Wade drooling. Peter whimpered as he sunk down on Wade’s lap further feeling that again, “That’s your sweet spot right there babes.” Wade grinned before tugging the ends of his hair and forcing him to kept his head back so Wade could kiss and nibble at the soft unmarked skin of neck. Having Peter ride him and make those sound were almost too much for Wade to handle, he wrapped his hand around Peter’s throbbing erection and pumped him from the head to the base in time with his thrusts. 

Wade started to thrust his hips up, so as Peter was coming down Wade pushed his cock further into the teen making him cry out. With every trust, Wade was going deeper and having to grit his jaw and close his eyes to hold on a little longer, whereas all the embarrassment and insecurities Peter was feeling were gone as he was crying out and digging his nails into Wade’s biceps. 

”I-I’m getting close-“ Peter managed to breath out as Wade wrapped an arm around his back pulling them tighter together.

”Don’t worry,” Wade groaned lowly, “me too Pete.”

Their joined efforts to time their thrusts made both moan and grip onto each other, leaving small dark purple bruises on the other’s skin. Peter wrapped Wade’s shoulders in a bone crushing hug and he held the back of his neck as he moved up and down on his knees. Wade had his hand holding the small of Peter’s back holding him close and his other hand pumped the teen’s length up and down quicker. Peter was whining and nearly sobbing with pleasure as Wade rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock. 

Peter’s cheeks and chest were flushed as red as a tomato, when he threw his head back moaning deeply. Wade groaned at the sight and felt his cock twitch inside the teen, Peter’s breath hitched as he cried out Wade’s name and painted their torsos white as he came. Wade bit his collar bone softly and Peter trembled and leaned his forehead on Wade’s shoulder as his cock leaked slowly. He moaned deeply and bit the mercenary’s shoulder when Wade’s hips buckled violently as he stood on his knees and gasped as he came deep inside the teen. Peter sucked in a breath of air feeling his boyfriend’s cock pulse it’s load inside him and paint his insides white. 

They stayed tense and pressed against each other as Wade pulled out to the tip and pushed back in and sighed softly feeling his mind gazed over from his orgasm. Peter sunk down on Wade’s lap as they rode out the after shocks. Slowly, Peter pulled back, sweat trickling down from his temples, his lips parted puffy and swollen, hands shaking on Wade’s shoulders, thighs trembling around Wade’s hips.

He wiped his hand that was pumping Peter, clean on the bed sheets and he placed his hands on the teen’s back, drawing him closer to comfort him. “Are you okay?” Wade whispered lacing his fingers into the hair on the back of Peter’s neck.

Peter didn’t reply for a second but when their eyes met, a small smile tugged at the ends of his lips. Wade mirrored the slow smile, and Peter smiled wider and hugged him tightly. “Oh my god- I love you, I love you,” Peter laughed breathlessly and spoke quickly, “Wade I love you so much.” 

”How was that for a first time huh?” Wade winked and chuckled as Peter laughed shyly, he hid his face in his neck. “Real talk, that was the best I’ve ever had Pete.” He whispered and kissed him softly. 

Peter smiled into the kiss as Wade laid them back against the bed, still inside the teen he adjusted his hips to be completely inside him again. He blushed when Wade pulled back to look down at him, tuning his eyes bet their coated sticky stomachs. He grabbed the shirt from the ground and wiped the guilds off of them best he could before rolling onto his back and tugging Peter to lay on his chest. Their breathing slowly fell into rhythm as Wade drew shapes into Peter’s naked back, and combed his fingers through his hair. After a while, both groaned quickly when Wade finally pulled off of Peter’s heat, both instantly missing the feeling of being one. Wade pulled the blanket from the foot of the bed around to cover them, and felt his heart flutter seeing a lazy tired smile plastered across Peter’s face, his cheek was pressed against Wade’s collar bone and Wade couldn’t help but place a soft kiss on his temple as the teen looked as if he was already drifting off to sleep. 

”Wade.” Peter whispered, he leaned his elbows on the mercenary’s shoulders and held his head on his hand while he cupped the other’s cheek with his other hand.

Wade hummed in response and tugged his smaller frame closer.

When Peter didn’t say anything, Wade rubbed his hip and opened his eyes. He smiled seeing the teen looking at him, it was an awkward angle at first until Peter put his hand on one side of Wade’s head to hold himself up, and used his finger to trace a long scar from Wade’s temple and snaked down his jaw and onto his chest. It was one of the many scars that was a darker more angry red then the rest that crossed his features, Peter lowered his head to kiss his jaw quickly. “I love you.” 

Wade ran a hand down his back a smile forming on his face. “I know.”

Peter let out a small laugh before kissing him, the teen sat on the edge of the bed trying to steady himself, before getting to his feet. He stumbled to the right on shaky legs, which Wade quickly sat up and grabbed his hips to keep him from falling. Peter blushed deeply and laughed when he felt Wade plant a kiss on his tail bone. Wade watched (and he could’ve drooled seeing his bare ass) as Peter walked softly to his dresser and grabbed one of too huge Hello Kitty t-shirts and tugged it over his head. He grabbed them each a clean pair of boxer briefs and chucked Wade a pair as he tugged his one. Peter yawned and stretched his arms high over his head as he put a knee on the bed.

Wade put an arm behind his head and placed his other on Peter’s knee, rubbing small circles with his thumb. Wade pulled up the blanket and Peter smiled before crawling under the covers and throwing an arm and leg over Wade’s body. 

”I love you too baby boy.” Wade whispered kissing his forehead. He wrapped the teen in his arms and felt his smaller boyfriend sigh softly and nuzzle closer to have his head in his chest. 

Peter drifted off to sleep hearing nothing but Wade’s steady heart beat, feeling his gentle exhales of breath against his messy hair and feeling his scared finger tips under his shirt and trace cross the skin on his back. Peter kissed his collarbone softly, feeling more complete then he ever had in his life. 


End file.
